In A League Of Their Own
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: It's been three years since the downfall of Hacker and now a new force arises that threatens to enslave all of Cyberspace. Continued summary inside. Matt/Inez and Jackie/Slider pairings. Please R&R!
1. It's A Wonderful Peace

In A League Of Their Own

Starter A/N: Hello everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke with a Cyberchase fic for you all to, hopefully, enjoy. This story takes place 3 years after Hacker's deletion and the normal couple pairings are as usual, Jackie/Slider and Matt/Inez. Like I said, the usual. Anyway, please don't flame me if this fic isn't what you guys are use to. After all, the motto of the site does say Unleash Your Imagination so that's what I'm doing. Also, I would like to thank author Scyphi for helping me out with this story. Thank tons. Now, with that said, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase. If I did, well, it's already a television show, so I lose either way lol.

Summary: It's been three years since the down fall of Hacker and now a new threat arises that threatens to enslave all of cyberspace. And what does this new threat want with Jackie?

Chapter 1: It's a Wonderful Peace

It's a warm and sunny day on planet Earth in the month of May. The birds are singing and there isn't a cloud in the beautiful crystal blue sky. All of the citizens of the planet are enjoying the beautiful day, especially the three earth kids that helped bring peace to not only the planet, but also to all of Cyberspace and those kids are Matt, Inez and Jackie with the help of Digit and teen cyborg, Slider.

After the downfall of Hacker three years earlier, peace and stability has been restored to both worlds. With cyberspace safe from danger, Matt, Jackie, and Inez have gone on with their lives and have grown up along the way. Even though their services haven't been required for the past three years, the team still takes trips to cyberspace to escape the pressures of the real world and to visit Dr. Marbles, Motherboard and Digit when their school work isn't overwhelming, but all in all, with Hacker gone, the kids have been able to go on with their lives in peace.

With the kids having grown up, they have also changed in their own ways. Matt is now fourteen years old, has grown two feet and no longer wears his signature outfit. Instead he now wears a blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes. His still carries his red back pack full of gadgets with him. Matt may have changed, but his go-getter attitude is still the same.

Jackie has also changed and is also fourteen years old. Her hair has grown out a lot more, so her signature bun style is now her signature ponytail. Along with her hair style changing, Jackie also did a complete wardrobe change and has grown two feet. She now wears a pink tee shirt, a black pleaded mini skirt, and pink heeled shoes. Her personality hasn't changed a bit and she has made the school's cheerleading squad.

Inez hasn't changed much and is now twelve years old. She has grown one foot and three inches and still wears the same outfit, only in the size that fits her new preteen form. According to Inez 'This is what I'm most comfortable in.' Hey, no arguments there.

All four are in middle school, eighth grade to be exact and because Slider is a member of the cybersquad, Motherboard has arranged for Slider to attend school on earth with the other three kids. He has fit in quite well at school.

Currently, its lunch time and the team have decided to have lunch outside.

"Who else though that Mr. Mahoney's Algebra test was a drag?" Matt asks as the four takes a seat at the table. Matt sits next to Inez and Jackie sits next to Slider.

"Actually, I found the test quite easy." Inez answers. "There were a few questions that confused me, but I'm sure I did well despite those."

"I, for one, am glad it's over." Jackie adds in as she opens her juice. "It seems like I was studying forever for that test."

"I didn't really study for it, so I did what I always do, I winged the test." Slider says. "Math doesn't really interest me, unlike some things that catch my attention easily."

Upon finishing his sentence, Slider turns his attention to Jackie.

"If only something was taught that could hold my attention for longer than two minutes." Slider continues.

"Like what?" Jackie asks as she turns to Slider.

"The study of all things beautiful." Slider answers.

Slider winks at Jackie, which makes her blush. Inez can feel her face go red with mild jealousy.

"Well, I just hope I did better than I think." Matt speaks up, breaking the awkward silence. "I love math, but Mr. Mahoney might change that for me."

"I'm sure you did fine Matt." Inez assures him. "Mr. Mahoney may give hard tests, but he does grade on an excellent curve. So even if you do badly, you will still manage to get a good grade."

"I hope so." Matt says with worry.

"So how do you think you did Slider?" Inez questions to the cyborg.

"Just perfect." Slider answers, not taking his eyes off Jackie.

Inez rolls her eyes at Slider's response. She is growing increasingly tired of Slider flirting with Jackie on a daily basis.

"You know, it's been a few months since we've visited cyberspace last." Matt mentions as he looks up at the sky. "I wonder how everyone's doing, especially Motherboard. She doesn't have to worry about Hacker trying to disrupt the peace of cyberspace anymore."

"She, like Dr. Marbles and Digit, are enjoying the peace." Inez replies.

"You know, we should go pay them a visit this weekend." Jackie suggests as she turns to Matt and Inez. "It has been a long time since we've seen everyone."

"That's not a bad idea Jax." Inez agrees. "I say we do it. What do you say Matt?"

"I'm in." Matt answers as he brings his attention back to his friends. "You in Slider?"

Not hearing Matt's question to him, Slider continues staring at Jackie.

"Hey Slider." Matt says, trying to get the cyborg's attention. "Earth to Slider."

"Allow me." Jackie says as she turns to Slider. "Slider, are you coming with us to visit Cyberspace this weekend?"

"You bet I am." Slider answers Jackie.

"Then it's settled." Matt confirms. "We'll take a trip to Cyberspace this weekend. My aunt and uncle are coming to visit this weekend and they are bringing my annoying little cousins, so it will give me an excuse to not stick around for that."

"I wonder what's going on in Cyberspace right now, mainly control central." Jackie begins wondering.

"That's a good question Jax." Matt begins to wonder as well.

Cyberspace

As Matt and Jackie wonder about the goings on in Cyberspace, Inez's prediction about everyone enjoying the Hacker-free peace is correct. A lot of the cyber sites are still rebuilding the massive damage that Hacker caused while others have made Hacker an afterthought, especially those in Control Central.

At control central, Digit is walking around in the garden with Widget while Dr. Marbles continues working on Motherboard's controls. After Hacker's deletion, Dr. Marbles immediately began working on a cure for Motherboard's virus. One year later, he came up with a cure and Motherboard has been virus free for two years now. The benevolent ruler of Cyberspace is once again fully functional, no longer left weak with static in her programming. Her new firewall and antivirus program will make sure it stays that way.

"I haven't felt this good and alive in so long." Motherboard says, her voice overflowing with joy. "It feels great to be Hacker free."

"With Hacker gone for good, we all can say that." Dr. Marbles replies as he continues working on Motherboard's Network Interface Panel. "Although I have to admit, Hacker did bring some excitement to cyberspace. Especially when he lost to our very own cybersquad and swore he'd get revenge."

"I, for one, am very happy he is gone." Motherboards states, her circuits still streaming with joy. "Cyberspace no longer has to live in fear, but in complete harmony, knowing that Hacker is no longer a threat."

"I have to agree with you there." Dr. Marbles agrees.

Continuing to work on the Network Interface Panel, a wire sparks, giving the doc a bit of a shock. (Get it? Doc and shock)

"I'm going to need my advanced tools for this job." Dr. Marbles says as he rubs his left hand.

Putting down his current tools, Dr. Marbles walks off to get his specialty tools to work on the panel while Motherboard continues enjoying the peace her and the rest of Cyberspace have been waiting so long to have.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1 and I hope you all like it. Like I said, this is my first story so please go easy on me. This is just chapter 1 and I promise the rest of the story will get better as it goes along. You have my promise. Chapter 2 will be out in two weeks, so be looking out for that. If anything doesn't make sense or is incorrect, please inform me right away and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review!

Review Please!


	2. Phantoms Of Cyberspace

Chapter 2: Phantoms Of Cyberspace

'The Peace in Cyberspace continues to reign, but for how long?'

The Northern Frontier

The Northern Frontier, also known as the home of the Hacker, is now the former home of the Hacker. In the deserted wasteland of the cyber site lays the remains of the wreaker along with anything relating to the hacker. The Grim Wreaker is laying face down in the dirt in a heap. The windows are busted, the dome that contained the grabber has been completely demolished with the grabber lying in a heap underneath the wreaker and the back thrusters have been completely eaten away by the rust that has been sitting on the wreaker for the past three years.

Inside the wreaker is almost as similar to the outside. Hacker's lab has under gone significant damage, but his recharger chair is still intact. The engine room has pools of Lynitrogen and Kryoxide on the floor that has been dripping from the pipes in the ceiling and the badly damaged bodies of Buzz and Delete can be found in the corner of the engine room.

While these areas of the wreaker as suffered a significant amount of damage, the other areas of the wreaker are covered in spider webs.

For as long as the Wreaker has been lying in that very spot, it has gone undisturbed, that is, until now. A tall figure dressed in a black cloak now enters the deserted wreaker, observing the dramatic sights in front of him. Continuing further inside, the cloaked figure continues taking notice of what has become of the wreaker.

"This is a disaster, a complete and total disaster." The cloaked figure speaks as he enters Hacker's lab. "All of this gone because he was too power hungry and to think I was training under him, just so I could be just like him. What I fool I almost was."

Turning to the control panel on his right, the figure spots numerous pictures scattered about the panel's dashboard. Walking over to it, he picks up the first picture which is of the kids. In the picture, Inez is looking at a chart, Matt is playing with his yo-yo and Jackie is talking on her cell phone.

"These must be those wretched kids he complained so much about." The figure says as he surveys the picture. "They don't appear to be strong enough to overthrow anyone, especially Hacker."

Putting the photo down, the figure picks up another photo, which is of Hacker chasing Delete accidently taken by Buzz.

He has nothing to say about the photo and puts the picture down. The next picture he picks up is of Control Central. Digit, Motherboard, and the kids are in the photo. Putting that picture down, the figure picks up the last picture which is of Hacker dead asleep with his white teddy bear. That picture was taken by Buzz and Delete as a joke, but the joke was on them when Hacker found it.

Becoming frustrated, the figure knocks the photos onto the floor and heads to the engine room. Entering the engine room, the cloaked figure looks around at the disaster that has become of the room. Walking further inside, he notices the pools of Lynitrogen and Kryoxide on the floor along with Buzz and Delete's damaged bodies in the corner. One of Delete's eyes is open and is blinking uncontrollably.

"No wonder he was beaten so easily by those mangy kids." The figure says, continuing to look around. "He was never serious about becoming the ruler of Cyberspace. To him, this was all a hobby. Well, I won't make that same mistake he did when I am in power. I may have been his apprentice, but I no longer wear that label. I won't lose to mere children on my way to the top. Instead, I will bring them to their knees and become the true ruler of Cyberspace."

Turning to the engine room's dashboard, he notices a white folder. Picking up the folder up, he reads the tab.

"The Cyber Squad." He reads aloud.

Opening the folder, the figure notices a picture of each kid, Motherboard and Digit with a short bio underneath each photo.

The first photo is of Matt and his bio reads: Matt, Leader of the earth brats. Impulsive, Impatient, owns a yo-yo, but is mostly impulsive.

The next photo is of Inez and her bio reads: Inez, Second member of the cybersquad. Has a hard to understand vocabulary, and is very intelligent.

Jackie's photo is next. Her bio reads: Excellent at coming up with plans, very intelligent, very intellectual, very organized, neat, and is leader material. This one must be stopped by all means!

Motherboard's bio is next and hers reads: Stands in my way of becoming the ruler of Cyberspace.

Digit's photo and bio is last and it reads: TRAITOR!!!!

Looking over the bios once more, the figure cracks a smirk. He now turns to the corner of the room where Buzz and Delete's bodies are laying. Turning back to the folder, he closes it and lays it back on the dashboard.

"This gives me an idea as to how I can begin planning my reign over Cyberspace." The figure says.

Taking out a hand held device from his cloak, the figure begins typing in a command.

Control Central

Dr. Marbles is continuing to work on Motherboard's Network Interface Panel when the detection alert suddenly sounds.

"I am picking up a signal coming from the Northern Frontier." Motherboard informs the doc.

"The Northern Frontier?" Dr. Marbles says as he looks up from his work and to Motherboard. "There hasn't been any activity on the Northern Frontier since Hacker's deletion. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm picking up a strong signal streaming from the Cyber site." Motherboard answers. "I'll pinpoint the exact location."

A map of the Northern Frontier now comes up on Motherboard's screen. The red dot indicates the location of where the signal is coming from. Taking a look at the map, Dr. Marbles recognizes that area of the Northern Frontier.

"That signal is coming from where the wreaker crash landed and hasn't moved in years." Dr. Marbles states. "How is there activity there?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't let it go unattended." Motherboard replies as she reappears on the screen.

Digit now comes running out of the garden and to the main room.

"I heard the detection alert!" Digit says anxiously. "What's going on?"

"I detected a signal coming from the Northern Frontier." Motherboard calmly answers.

"A signal? The Northern Frontier? How?" Digit questions. "The Hacker has been Hacked."

"This surprises me as well and will require further investigation." Motherboard says.

"You don't mean?" Digit asks once more, having an idea of what Motherboard maybe thinking.

"Exactly." Motherboard implies. "If this isn't investigated further, there could be dire consequences that even we may not be ready for."

"I'll send a portal to earth right away." Dr. Marbles complies.

Northern Frontier

The cloaked figure types in his last command into his device and places it back into his pocket. Looking around the engine room once more, he sighs. Turning back to Buzz and Delete, the figure walks over to them and kneels. Placing his hands on their lifeless bodies, a white light surrounds them. As the white light continues surrounding them, Buzz and Delete are brought back to life.

"Please don't hurt us boss, we tried." Delete suddenly blurts out as he shields himself.

Not hearing the angry voice of Hacker like usual, Buzz and Delete take a look around at their surroundings and at each other.

"I don't get it Dee Dee." Buzz speaks. "I thought we were goners."

"Me too Buzzy." Delete replies as he shrugs. "What's going on?"

Now turning to the front of them, the two robots take notice of the towering figure before them.

"Hello boys, do you remember me?" The figure says to the two robots, cracking a smirk as he removes his hood.

"Hey, aren't you our boss's follower?" Delete questions.

"That's apprentice and yes I am, but I no longer have that title." The figure replies. "The Hacker, your boss, no longer exists and I'm in charge now. You can call me Terra-byte and I have a job for the both of you."

His smirk widens which makes Delete and Buzz cower in fear of what he might be thinking.

Earth

The kids are still on their lunch hour and are still conversing among themselves.

"For my Spanish teacher to teach a Spanish class, she sure doesn't speak a lot of it." Inez continues. "Thank goodness I am fluent or else I would fail that class."

"I really don't like those types of teachers." Matt comments. "They make us suffer because they can't teach worth anything."

The kids continue chatting when a flash of light suddenly appears and catches their attention, stopping all conversations between them. The light continues getting brighter and now takes the form of a ring. Continuing to watch the ring of light, the ring formation turns into a full blown purple portal.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jackie asks as everyone slowly rises from the table.

"It's a…."Matt begins.

"Portal to Cyberspace." Inez finishes Matt's sentence.

"What is it doing here?" Slider questions in confusion.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason it is here, Motherboard needs our help." Matt answers.

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Inez replies with excitement.

With that, everyone heads over to the portal. Inez is first to enter, next is Matt and lastly, Jackie and Slider.

The Cybersquad is back for another Cyber Adventure!

A/N: Ok everyone, end of chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. I promised you guys it would get better and I meant just that. This chapter offsets what's to come later on. As usual, please no flames and chapter 3 will be out when I get a moment. Between my Calculus and Spanish classes, I'll squeeze it in, Promise. If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. A New Order

Chapter 3: A New Order

'There is activity on the Northern Frontier that may prove to be a threat to all of Cyberspace and the Cybersquad has been called in. What's going to happen now?"

Northern Frontier

Terra-Byte is giving Buzz and Delete a detailed description of their employment, effective immediately.

"Since you're so called boss obviously wasn't very serious about ruling cyberspace, then I'm going to do and complete the job he didn't." Terra-byte continues. "This was all a hobby for him and he most likely didn't have any idea as to what he was doing. He could have had it all, but threw it all way by being foolish!"

Buzz and Delete exchange glances.

"Hacker may have been foolish about it all, but I refuse to be." Terra-byte says, continuing his rant. "I will be much wiser and plan much better. Nothing will get passed me and I will SUCCEED in deleting Motherboard from the entire cyberspace circuits for good and without her, those meddling kids along with all of cyberspace will fall at hands!"

"Right after those earth brats deleted Hacker, why didn't you show up right away?" Delete questions. (He's my favorite robot)

"It would have raised too many suspicions." Terra-byte answers. "I had to wait until the smoke was cleared from Hacker's defeat before I made an appearance. After Hacker was done away with, I went to train under someone much wiser than he. I had to unlearn what Hacker taught me in order for me to learn how to rightfully overthrow Motherboard and take over Cyberspace in the correct manner. As I trained under my new sensei, I watched and waited until the time was right to make my move. Even though the years have passed, I felt my time was now."

Terra-byte's hands now glow a bright bluish white color.

"So now we work for you?" Buzz asks.

"That's correct Buzz." Terra-byte answers, eyeing the two robots. "You two may have been misguided by Hacker, but with me, there will be no SLACKING OFF!"

The two robots feel a chill shoot through their metal bodies.

"You two will aid me in permanently deleting Motherboard for good and being rid of those earthlings once for all!" Terra-byte firmly states. "No one will get in my way of taking over Cyberspace!"

"I would do anything to get back at that earth brat for hurting me and Buzzy." Delete says, anger entering his voice. "Matt I think his name is."

"Now's your chance to get back at them." Terra-byte replies.

Reaching into his cloak, Terra-byte pulls out two hand held devices and hands them to Buzz and Delete.

"What is this?" Delete questions, looking the device over.

"All a part of you two working for me." Terra-byte answers. "Now listen up, there's more."

The two robots listen closely as Terra-byte begins explaining the remainder of his plans and how they're going to aid him in them.

Control Central

After traveling through the portal, the kids now land in control central. Taking a look around, the kids recognize where they have landed.

"Now here's a place where we haven't been in quite sometime." Matt comments, continuing to look around.

"Matty!" Digit happily yells as he tackles Matt, nearly knocking the teen over.

"Digit ole' buddy." Matt replies, equally as happy to see the cybird. "It's great to see you too."

"Jackie, Inez and Slider." Digit continues. "How great it is to see you guys! It's been so long and all of you have grown up so much."

"It's great to see you too Digit." Inez happily greets. "You haven't changed a bit yourself."

"We were going to drop in this weekend, but sooner is always better." Jackie says.

"I, too, am glad to see that you all are well." Motherboard speaks up, catching the Cybersquad's attention. "You all have grown into fine teenagers."

"Hey Mother B." Matt happily greets to the ruler. "Long time no see. How's it going?"

"Peaceful, that is, until today when I picked up on a strong signal streaming from the Northern Frontier." Motherboard answers.

"How can that be?" Jackie asks. "We got rid of Hacker three years ago."

"That is an excellent question Jackie and that is why you four are here." Motherboard replies. "This situation requires further investigation and I want you all to look into it. Once all of you reach the Northern Frontier, I will upload the map along with the co-ordinates to your swak pads."

"You will be taking the new and improved Cybercoupe." Dr. Marbles speaks up. "I have upgraded the thrusters for more speed and have installed a top of the line navigation system so you can search for and reach your destination with ease." (He sounds like a commercial.)

"Good luck cyber mates and be careful." Motherboard greets to the team. "Who knows what awaits you there."

"Thanks Mother B and we will." Inez replies.

With their last words exchanged, the kids and Digit head off to the coupe's holding bay. Once there, everyone boards the coupe and are now on their way to the Northern Frontier.

Northern Frontier (Inside the wreaker)

Having explained the rest of his instructions, Buzz and Delete now know what they must do.

"Hey, does this job come with benefits?" Delete questions. "Hacker always gave us benefits when we worked for him."

"If I am pleased with your performance, then you will have all the benefits that you could ever want. Terra-byte replies.

"Sounds good to me Dee Dee." Buzz says.

A beeping sound can be heard from inside of Terra-byte's cloak. Reaching into his cloak, Terra-byte pulls out his hand held device and takes a look on the screen. There are four green dots blinking on the screen.

"What's going on boss?" Delete asks.

"We've got company." Terra-byte answers.

Hitting the visual button, a scene of the kids and Digit climbing out of the cyber coupe comes up on the screen.

"Unwanted company." Terra-byte grits his teeth.

Outside the wreaker, the kids are surveying the area as they pull out their swak pads.

"Ok Motherboard, we're here." Inez informs her.

"I'll upload the map with the co-ordinates now." Motherboard replies.

The map of the Northern Frontier now pops up on the screen of their swak pads. Noticing this, everyone begins reading the map with the co-ordinates given.

"Um, is motherboard sure that these are the co-ordinates?" Matt questions, trying to read the map. "I can't make sense of these."

"Me neither." Inez adds in. "I normally can read maps and the Northern Frontier isn't a hard place to figure out, but in this case, it's a jumbled mess."

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at either." Slider says. "Maybe you can make sense of all this Jackie. You're pretty good with things like this."

Giving her a warm smile, Jackie blushes and begins trying to read the map again.

"Let me see here." Jackie begins.

While everyone is busy looking at the map, they are unaware that they are being watched.

Putting his device away, Terra-byte turns to Buzz and Delete with a twisted smile.

"Here's your first assignment boys." Terra-byte says.

Continuing to look the map over, Jackie has figured out what the co-ordinates are saying.

"According to the co-ordinates that Motherboard has sent us, we are to go southwest first and then Northeast at forty five degrees." Jackie informs the team. "We keep going northeast until we reach the wreaker."

"Jackie, you're amazing." Slider says, walking up next to Jackie.

"And according to our co-ordinates, none of you are to go any further!" Two voices say to the team.

Turning around, everyone spots the owners of the voices.

"Buzz and Delete?!" Matt says in shock.

"What are you two doing here?" Inez questions in a sneer. "We took care of you two when we got rid of Hacker."

"So you thought you did." Delete replies with a laugh. "And as usual, you were wrong."

"What do you two worthless bucket of bolts want?" Slider asks, anger flooding his tone.

"That's a very interesting question skater brat." Buzz answers.

Taking out their handheld devices and pressing a button, a blue bubble appears that quickly envelops Jackie. Buzz and Delete pull the bubble towards them.

"Hey, let me out of here!" Jackie yells as she begins banging on the walls of the bubble. "Buzz! Delete! Let me out of here right now!"

An electric current from the walls of the bubble now shocks Jackie, instantly knocking her out.

"We got what we came here for." Delete says. "Let's go Buzzy."

"You're not leaving here with Jackie!" Slider growls. "Put her down right now!"

Lunging toward the bubble, Slider attempts to pop it when he receives a high voltage shock from the bubble and is thrown to the ground. Matt, Inez and Digit rush over to Slider to help him up.

"We would love to stick around and catch up, but we have a delivery to make." Buzz says with a laugh.

A ship that resembles a navy fighter jet now appears over the group, casting a dark shadow over the area.

"See ya losers." Delete laughs as he, Buzz and Jackie are beamed up on the ship. The ship now flies off, quickly disappearing out of sight. Delete's laugh can be heard echoing through the empty skies of the Northern Frontier.

"JACKIE!" Slider yells as he is helped to his feet.

"Now what are we going to do?" Digit asks while trying to keep his panic under control. "We can't just let Buzz and Delete get away with Jackie."

"I'll tell you what we are going to do." Slider replies as he grips his right arm. "We are going to find Jackie and bring her back and turn Buzz and Delete into scrap metal!"

"But we don't know where Buzz and Delete took her." Inez says. "They can be anywhere in cyberspace right now."

"Well, you could try tracking her by linking to her swak pad." Digit suggests. "Maybe that will give us a beat on her location."

"Good thinking Dig." Matt replies. "Let's give it a try."

Everyone begins trying to link to Jackie's swak pad, but their connection fails.

"The connection failed." Slider says with frustration. "There has to be another way to find her. I refuse to give up!"

"We will find her Slider." Matt says in comfort. "None of us will give up. Right now, it's best that we head back to control central and inform Motherboard about this. She'll know what to."

Everyone runs ahead of Slider to the coupe as Slider turns to the sky.

::Don't worry Jackie, we'll find you and when we do, I'll see to it Buzz and Delete pays for what they did to you.:: Slider says to himself.

"Come on Slider." Matt calls out him from the coupe.

Slider joins the team at the coupe and climbs in. Matt sets the course for control central and everyone is now on their way back to HQ.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual, no flames and chapter 4 will be out in two weeks so keep an eye out for that. If nothing makes sense or is confusing, please let me know and I will fix it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. Plans and Pawns

Chapter 4: Plans and Pawns

'Terra-Byte has ordered Buzz and Delete to snatch Jackie and the team has headed back to control central to regroup. What's going to happen now?'

Faint vibrations can be heard in the background as sleepy groans now mix in with the vibrations. The groans continue as a blurry vision begins trying to focus. The blurry vision comes into semi focus and begins looking around.

"Where am I?" Jackie asks in a groggy tone as she continues looking around. "Am I back in control central?"

Sitting up, Jackie begins trying to move her arms and soon notices that her hands are bound behind her back.

"Hey, what's going on and where am I?" Jackie questions once more as she continues trying to move her hands.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Delete comments as he and Buzz walk up to Jackie. "We thought you'd sleep forever."

"Buzz! Delete! What's going on and where am I?" Jackie growls. "I want answers!"

"I'll ask the questions around here and answer them!" Terra-byte's voice booms as he approaches Jackie.

Hearing the voice, Jackie turns around and notices a turquoise colored cyborg towering over her with a glare that will instill fear in anyone.

"Who are you?"Jackie asks as a wave of fear hits her.

"The next ruler of cyberspace." Terra-byte answers.

"You know you sound an awful lot like.." Jackie begins.

"Like Hacker?" Terra-byte finishes Jackie's sentence. "Not even close. Unlike Hacker, I won't be easily defeated, especially by the likes of you and your friends, mere children."

"You underestimate the cyber squad!" Jackie scowls. "We are stronger then you think, especially in numbers!"

"Well, from what is understood, it is you who helps your friends out of every sticky situation and keeps the team together." Terra-byte replies. "Like the brains of the entire team, but without you, they won't stand a chance at surviving what I have in store for them. They are in a league of their own."

"That is where you are wrong." Jackie says as she begins fighting against her bonds. "Even without me, my friends will take you down like we did hacker and once they find me, wherever I am, you are going to be in big trouble. Where am I exactly?"

"Oh where are my manners." Terra-byte begins. "Welcome, dear Jackie, to my humble-a-boat, my central control. It overlooks all of cyberspace, just like your precious Motherboard's control central. I see all, hear all, and know all. After I knock motherboard from the circuits of cyberspace, I will enslave all of cyberspace."

"That would include my friends and Digit." Jackie says with fear flooding her voice.

"Maybe, maybe not." Terra-byte ponders. "I haven't decided as of yet, but however, if all goes well and I become the new ruler of cyberspace, which I will see to personally, then I will let you rule besides me."

"You must have some serious bolts loose if you think I would ever help you with your twisted plan!" Jackie hisses.

"Oh that hurt." Terra-byte playfully pouts. "But not as much as it's going to hurt you when your little boyfriend is apart of my planned enslavement. It's going to be great to have my own personal servant."

"He is NOT my boyfriend and you better not hurt Slider or I'll….Jackie roars.

"Or you'll what?" Terra-byte interrupts. "You'll delete me like you did Hacker? Wishful thinking. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little announcement to make. Buzz, Delete, keep an eye on her and don't let her out of your sights."

Both robots nod as Terra-byte leaves the room.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Jackie says to herself in defeat with a sigh.

Control Central

The kids now pull up in the cyber coupe's bay and jump out as they make their way to the main room.

"Motherboard, something terrible has happened!" Inez shouts.

"Buzz and Delete appeared and kidnapped Jackie." Slider informs Motherboard.

"I knew that signal I detected was bad news." Motherboard sighs.

"So the signal you detected on the Northern Frontier were Buzz and Delete?" Matt asks. "They were destroyed after we got rid of Hacker. How long have they been there without someone or something seeing them?"

"I'm not certain Matt." Motherboard answers. "They could have laid dormant for a number of months without being detected. After all, without hacker, they are pretty harmless."

"They don't seem to be harmless now." Slider adds in. "They have to be working for someone who wanted Jackie. They didn't all of a sudden become brave enough to snatch Jackie on their own."

"We've already tried linking to Jackie's SKWAK pad to find out where Buzz and Delete took her, but the connection failed." Inez says. "Could you try making a connection Mother B?"

"I will try." Motherboard nods.

Motherboard tries to connect to Jackie's SKWAK pad, but her connection fails as well.

"I'm sorry Inez, but even I can't establish a connection." Motherboard informs. "Whoever Buzz and Delete maybe working for doesn't want Jackie's found."

"That's not for them to decide!" Slider snaps.

"Slider, please calm down." Digit says, trying to comfort the teen. "We're going to find Jackie and this isn't the end of the road. We all care about Jackie just as much as you do and we're going to figure out a way to bring her home."

"I wish we already knew were she was so we wouldn't have to figure it out." Slider replies. "Buzz and Delete could have taken her anywhere and who knows what is happening to her right now. I can't stand not knowing if Jackie is ok, I want to know that she is ok."

"Rest assured, we're going to get Jackie back by any means necessary. " Matt assures.

The incoming call button now flashes.

"Who could be calling at a time like this?" Inez wonders as she presses the answer button.

Answering the call, Motherboard's screen now splits in half as a turquoise colored cyborg with white hair appears on the screen.

"Greetings all." The cyborg greets.

"Hey, you look familiar." Dr. Marbles speaks up. "Wait a minute, you're…

"Terra-Byte!" Motherboard finishes.

"Terra-byte?!" Matt, Inez, Digit and Slider ask in unison.

"It's good to see you too Motherboard and Dr. Marbles." Terra-byte chuckles to himself. "It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"What do you want Terra-byte?" Motherboard demands.

"So demanding." Terra-byte lightly jokes. "I thought we'd catch up a bit before I tell you why I called. It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"We don't have time for your games!" Slider snaps. "Now tell us what you want!"

"Fine." Terra-byte says, putting all joking aside. "If you're wondering where your better half of the cybersquad is, I have her, but don't worry, she's safe and sound. See for yourself."

Jackie now appears on the screen with Buzz standing on her right and Delete standing on her left. Both robots are pointing their hand held devices in her direction while Jackie has a look of despair.

"Jackie….." Slider says quietly to himself.

Terra-byte reappears on the screen with a grin. Matt balls up his fists and clenches his teeth.

"As you can see, I'm not that bad of a borg." Terra-byte says. "But ultimately, once I delete you, Motherboard, from every circuit in cyberspace for good, I'm going to enslave all of cyberspace."

"Like hacker before you, you won't succeed at what you're planning." Matt hisses. "He didn't win and neither will you!"

"That is where you are wrong boy!" Terra-byte counters. "You see, without the brains of your little squad, your little team will fall apart and once motherboard is gone for good, all of cyberspace will fall under my control, rendering all of you helpless. I could use you as my pawns, just like your little friend here, or maybe she would come in handy as much more than a mere pawn. Decisions, decisions."

"You better not lay a hand on Jackie!" Inez yells.

"Let Jackie go at once Terra-byte!" Motherboard demands.

"Not a chance." Terra-byte argues. "Besides, she is an accessory to my plans. Now if I did that, what type of future ruler would I be?"

"You're twisted and no matter what your plans are, we will stop you!" Slider growls. "Count on it!"

"Oh how you all crack me up." Terra-byte laughs. "Well, I'd like to stay and continue this chat, but I have cyberspace to conquer. The next time you'll be hearing from me is when I am giving my ruling speech."

Motherboard's screen now becomes one screen.

"Now what are going to do?" Inez asks, her voice full of worry. "We now know who has Jackie, but we still don't know where he's holding her."

"Motherboard, who is Terra-byte?" Matt questions.

"He's an old adversary of mine, just like Hacker, except he wasn't this ruthless or skilled." Motherboard answers. "He was Dr. Marbles very first invention that proved very difficult to program. When all hope was lost with Terra-byte, Dr. Marbles, then, created Hacker. When hacker decided to rebel, he found Terra-byte, programmed him, and turned him into his apprentice. When Hacker was destroyed, I was sure that Terra-byte was out of the picture as well, but instead, he must have gone into hiding until the smoke was cleared."

"Great, another hacker." Slider says, his temper rising again. "That's exactly what we didn't need. So what are we going to do about getting Jackie back? We can't just let him use her or anyone in cyberspace as a pawn. He has to be stopped!"

"Got any ideas as to how we are going to handle this Mother B?" Inez asks, completely exhausted out of ideas.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but you have to find Wicked Witch." Motherboard suggests with a sigh. "Any and all contacts of hacker will be very helpful at this point."

"Wicked Witch from Happily Ever After?" Matt immediately speaks up with disagreement. "She hates us and vowed to get revenge on his. There is no way she will help us rescue Jackie."

"But she has to Matt." Inez replies. "Since she knew Hacker, then there is a good chance that she will know Terra-byte. We have to give it a chance if we ever want to save Jackie."

"Leave the talking to me." Slider interjects. "I guarantee that she will agree to help us."

"You can currently find Wicked Witch at Happily Ever After." Motherboard informs the team.

"Then let's move out." Slider nods. "This mission will have a happily ever after ending as long as I'm involved. "

"Hey, that's my job to tell everyone to head out." Matt speaks up.

"Good luck team and the next time that you return, I hope that Jackie will be with you." Motherboard greets.

"She will be and we'll see to that." Inez says in assurance.

Everyone heads to the cyber coupe's bay and board the cyber ship. Next destination, Happily Ever After's Cyber site.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4. I know this chapter kind of sucks, but this was all I could come up with for this. As usual, no flames and chapter 5 will be out next week, so be looking out for it. If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	5. Which Witch Is Which?

Chapter 5: Which Witch is Which?

'Everyone now knows who has Jackie and now must find Wicked Witch to help them rescue her. Will she help them?'

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After, the cyber site that has every fairy tale ever told in history. From Humpty Dumpty to Mary Bo Peep, you can find every fairy tale ever told in that one place and today, Happily Ever After are having their annual carnival. Just about every cyber citizen from all over cyberspace is attending. Some are working at the concession stands, some are working the event booths, and only one is working at the prize booth and that one and only person is Wicked Witch.

After Hacker's deletion, she was sentenced to serve fifty thousand hours of community service due to being his accomplice. It was either this or face life in cyber prison, but because community service meant being free to move about cyberspace at any given time, she chose this. It may not be the perfect freedom, but its freedom none the less.

Wicked's job at the booth is to give prizes to the carnival goers who have won tickets from the events played and she has to wear a smile all day whether she likes it or not, which she really hates.

One of the kids who have just won tickets from the dunk tank now approaches the prize stand. Wicked hasn't noticed that the child is standing in front of the booth.

"May I have the bunny toy please?" The kid asks sweetly, now getting Wicked's attention. "I have enough tickets."

Wicked looks down at the child and puts on her fake smile.

"Sorry kid, I'm on a break." Wicked tells the child through her phony smile.

"I want the bunny toy now!" The child insists.

"I said I was on a break kid." Wicked repeats, her smile unmoving while trying to keep her temper under control. "Come back in 30 minutes."

"If you're working here, you have to give me what I want!" The kid continues insisting. "Now give me the bunny toy!"

Wicked's fake smile now falls as her eyes slant with anger and her temper rising to a dangerous level.

"Look here kid!" Wicked hisses. "I told you I was on a break and if you keep bugging me, I swear up and down that I will make you disappear to even your parents won't be able to find you! Now beat it!"

The kid is immediately struck with fear and runs off, leaving her tickets behind. With the kid gone, Wicked gets her temper back under control and puts back on her fake smile.

"I'm sure cyber prison isn't all that bad." Wicked mumbles to herself. "Anything is better than this."

The cybersquad now arrives at the cyber site and lands the coupe outside the carnival gates. Everyone climbs out and begins looking around.

"What's going on here and why is all of cyberspace gathering here?" Inez wonders.

"The annual carnival." Digit answers.

"The annual carnival?" Inez asks in confusion.

"Every year, Happily Ever After holds a carnival to raise money for the site." Digit clarifies. "The profits go towards reconstruction and new sections to be built for the cybersite."

"Motherboard said that we can find Wicked here, but how are we going to find her through this huge crowd of people?" Matt questions. "It'll take forever."

"Well, I'll be by the snack stands while you guys go look for Wicked." Digit says as he begins walking toward the entrance of the carnival.

Slider grabs Digit's propeller tail, stopping him.

"We are all going to find her together." Slider says to the cybird.

"But she freaks me out." Digit states.

"Now where would we find Wicked Witch here?" Inez begins to ponder.

A big cloud of green smoke now appears as a huge frog leaps over the entrance/exit of the carnival. Everyone watches as the frog continues leaping off.

"Something tells me that finding Wicked won't be that hard of a task." Matt says.

Entering the gates, the squad begins looking around for any and all signs of Wicked. Continuing on their search, the gang now notices a crowd of people gathering around a pink cloud of smoke that turns into a Flamingo.

"I know only one person in cyberspace that can do that." Digit points out.

Heading towards the crowd, the kids make their way to the center of the crowd and find the source of the frog and the pink cloud of smoke. Wicked now hands a child a bunny rabbit that she manifested.

"Ok folks, shows over." Wicked announces, shooing the crowd away. "There is nothing else to see here."

The huge crowd of people quickly clears out with the three kids and the cybird remaining.

"I said the show was over." Wicked repeats. "Now clear out."

"We're not here for a show." Inez informs the witch. "We're here to talk to you."

"Don't waste your breathe because I have absolutely nothing to say to any of you." Wicked sneers.

"But we need your help." Digit persists.

"You need my help? For what? Did your precious Motherboard loose a memory chip and I'm her only hope of getting it back? Not my problem, now beat it!" Wicked Scoffs.

"This isn't about Motherboard." Matt begins. "This is about our friend Jackie. She's been kidnapped."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Wicked sarcastically answers. "Of course I'll help you and this is what I'll do. I'll stay here while the rest of you go find her yourselves. Besides, whoever has her will discover how bossy she is and give her back in a flash."

"Jackie isn't bossy!" Slider argues, defending the one close to his heart.

"Listen half pints, as much as I would love to continue chatting with all of you, I have a community service to fulfill." Wicked says with a sigh. "Thanks to all of you, this is what I'm stuck doing for what seems like, I don't know, the rest of my life! Now get lost!"

"Ok everyone, huddle." Matt instructs. Everyone now huddles in a circle.

"Ok, this doesn't seem to be working out at all." Matt says. "Somehow we need to get Wicked to listen to us if we are ever going to find and rescue Jackie. We need to approach this from a different angle."

"That's what Jackie always says." Digit speaks.

"What about what Motherboard said about Wicked knowing Terra-Byte?" Slider reminds the team. "Since Wicked knew Hacker, then she has to know Terra-byte."

"Good thinking Slider." Inez cheers.

Everyone breaks and turns back to Wicked.

"Do I have to draw you kids a map?" Wicked snaps. "I said…

"Would you happen to know anything about a cyborg named Terra-byte?" Slider immediately speaks up.

The kids have officially gotten Wicked's attention.

Terra-Byte's Central Control

Having made his announcement, Terra-byte makes his way back into the main room where Jackie, Buzz and Delete are. Jackie narrows her eyes in anger.

"So what do you think of my announcement?" Terra-byte asks, eyeing Jackie.

"It was disgusting!" Jackie hisses. "And I am an accessory to your plans? I am NOT some decoration that you picked out just to make you and your sick little plans look fancy!"

"Quite the contrary my dear." Terra-byte chuckles. "You are an excellent accessory. Like I said, with you here and not with your friends, there is no way they have a chance at surviving my onslaught. You are much safer here then they are anywhere in cyberspace. So technically, you are a beautiful accessory. You bring a certain essence to my domain."

"A pretty essence." Buzz adds in with a dreamy tone.

Jackie, Terra-byte, and Delete all give Buzz a look of confusion. Buzz doesn't budge on his answer as he continues gazing at Jackie.

"Ew, Ew and double ew." Jackie mumbles to herself as she turns away from Buzz.

The awkward silence continues until the incoming transmission on the front screen begins sounding, getting everyone's attention except Buzz, whose gaze remains stuck on Jackie.

"I'm going to go check on that." Terra-byte says as he makes his way over to the front screen.

Reaching the front screen, Terra-byte turns off the transmission alarm. Hitting the visual button, a scene of Happily Ever After appears on the screen, showing Matt, Inez, Slider and Digit talking to Wicked.

"My friends!" Jackie says with joy.

"So it is them and they are in Happily Ever After." Terra-byte grins. "How interesting."

"What are you going to do boss?" Delete asks as he walks up to the right of Terra-byte.

"You're about to see in a matter of moments." Terra-byte answers.

"Leave my friends alone Terra-byte!" Jackie demands, her happiness quickly diminishing to anger.

Terra-byte ignores Jackie's requests and continues on with his original plan.

Happily Ever After

"Ok what do you snot nose kids know about Terra-byte?" Wicked asks, in disbelief that they know Terra-byte.

"A friend of yours?" Slider asks in a sly tone.

"That is none of your business." Wicked answers. "And if you absolutely must know, he is an old boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend?!?" Digit asks in surprise.

Wicked gives Digit an icy stare that makes him clam up immediately.

"What do you want to know about him anyway?" Wicked demands. "I haven't seen him for years. He dumped me at the R-Fair city Halloween party 10 years ago. He said I wasn't evil enough for him."

The kids stand there and exchange glances, not knowing what to say to her. Throughout their time of knowing Wicked Witch, this is the first time that they have ever seen this side of her.

"I tried to become more evil." Wicked continues her rant. "That's why I decided to try to rule Cyberspace with…with…Hacker!" Wicked spit Hacker's name out as if it were poison.

"Maybe we should say something to her." Slider suggests. "We won't get anywhere listening to her life story."

"So about Terra-byte." Matt speaks up. "He's the one who has Jackie and who Buzz and Delete are working for. So we are wondering if maybe you can help us track him down."

"He's alive?!?" Wicked asks in surprise. "Hacker told me that Terra-byte was dismantled on Sensible flats! He lied to me! He better be happy he was deleted or else I would be his down fall!"

"So you'll help us?" Inez asks with hope.

"Yeah, I'll help, but I'm not doing this for any of you." Wicked answers. "I'll teach that tin can to lie to Wicked Witch!"

"What about your community service?" Slider asks.

"I've got it covered." Wicked replies as she pulls out her wand.

Casting a spell, Wicked conjures up a replica of herself.

"Ok, all you have to do is stand here until someone wants a prize." Wicked instructs to her replica.

"And then I go on a break." Replica Wicked says.

"Now you're catching on." Wicked replies to her copy. "Let's go kids. I have an old score to settle."

Everyone begins heading towards the exit of the carnival, to the cyber coupe when they are suddenly stopped by an angry crowd of carnival goers. The big bad wolf and the three pigs steps to the front of the angry mob. The wolf now shows his fangs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cyber squad." The wolf snarls. "So at what point in time where you planning on destroying our site?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Slide asks in confusion. "We came here to see someone."

"You know exactly what he is talking about." Mother goose angrily answers. "Motherboard sent you here to destroy our site and we won't stand for it!"

"No, you don't understand." Inez begins pleading. "Motherboard would never do that, let alone have us do that."

"Yeah, whoever told you that is lying to you." Matt adds in. "We were sent here on a mission to find someone who can help us find our friend Jackie."

"You came here to harm us!" Little Red Riding hood says. "Admit it!"

"There is nothing to admit!" Digit argues back. "We are not here to hurt any of you!"

"We don't believe you!" The three little pigs say in unison.

"That is the truth!" Slider speaks up. "We don't have any other intentions other than to rescue a friend."

"Get off Happily Ever After and never return!" Mother goose angrily squawks.

Little Red Riding hood pulls out her basket of goodies-to-grandma and begins throwing the basket's contents at the team.

"Everyone head for the coupe!" Matt yells.

Making a break for it through the angry crowd while dodging what debris is being thrown at them, the gang reaches the coupe and makes a clean get away off of Happily Ever After.

"I thought we'd never make it out of there alive." Digit sighs in relief.

"I wonder why everyone thought we were trying to destroy Happily Ever After." Inez wonders, leaning back against the coupe's seat cushion. "We would never do that."

"I know nezzie, but somehow they were convinced that we were." Matt replies.

"Don't call me nezzie, Matthew!" Inez says, slightly irritated.

"We are going to need a lot more help with this mission." Digit says.

"Hey, what about your future self, Matt?" Wicked reminds Matt. "He may be able to help us rescue Jackie. After all, he did help in getting rid of Hacker."

"Good thinking Wicked." Matt nods in agreement. "If I know myself like I know I do, Mount Olympus is our next destination."

Matt now sets the course for Mount Olympus cyber site.

Terra-Byte's Central Control

The turquoise cyborg is quite pleased at what he just witnessed.

"If they thought those on Happily Ever After had it in for them, I can't wait to see their reaction when they get to Mount Olympus." Terra-byte says as he watches the coupe fly through cyberspace on the screen. "They won't make it out of there with their skin."

Jackie, who has just witnessed the attack on her friends, is overcome with sadness.

"Why?" Jackie questions as she fights back oncoming tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is my world and in my world, I have no room for pests." Terra-byte answers. "Now that they will be busy for quite some time, it's time for me to plan out the rest of my ruling."

Getting up from the front screen's control panel, Terra-byte grabs Jackie's SKWAK pad from the dashboard and leaves the room, now heading for the control room.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5 and I hope you all liked it. It is a long one, but better one if I do say so myself. I would like to thank Scyphi in advance for letting me use the character Future Matt for my upcoming chapter 6, which will be out next week. Thanks bunches. If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. Reinforcements On Mount Olympus

Chapter 6: Reinforcements On Mount Olympus

'Wicked Witch has agreed to help the gang and now they are on their way to Mount Olympus to round up the last reinforcements. What awaits them there?'

Having escaped the angry crowd on the Happily Ever After cyber site, the squad is now on their way to the Mount Olympus cyber site.

"I am so glad that we made it out of that site alive." Inez sighs in relief.

"I just want to know why they thought that we were trying to destroy their site." Slider says. "It's like they were brain washed into believing that."

"I'm not going to rule that out Slider, but we can't be for sure that that's what it is." Matt replies, keeping his attention on driving the coupe.

"I have to agree with Slider on this one." Digit agrees with the teen borg. "What else could it possibly be Matty? We are the Cyber Squad, we are the heroes of cyberspace, and everyone trusts us. Brain washing is the only explanation at the moment."

"Obviously Happily Ever After didn't see any of you as heroes." Wicked adds in.

"Not helping." Inez lightly snaps.

"Once we round up my future self and rescue Jackie, we will get to the bottom of all of this." Matt replies.

Having traveled a good distance through cyberspace, the gang now arrives at the Mount Olympus cyber site. Parking the cyber coupe behind a tall hill, everyone climbs out.

"Ok Matt, where exactly would we find your future self here?" Slider questions.

"The one place that overlooks all of Mount Olympus and our favorite place to think." Matt answers. "Zeus's statue on the north hill. Let's go."

Everyone begins journeying to the north hill to find someone who they haven't seen in quite some time.

Terra-Byte's Central Control

Terra-byte is still continuing to work on his ultimate plan while Buzz and Delete are still watching Jackie in the main room. Jackie releases a sigh as she look around the room.

"I'm thirsty." Jackie speaks up. "Would it be possible for me to get something to drink? Maybe a glass of water?"

"Sure." Buzz quickly replies. "Anything you want."

Just as Buzz rushes off to get Jackie's cup of water, he is immediately stopped by Delete.

"Buzzy what are you doing?" Delete asks his best friend. "You can't give her anything, she's the prisoner."

"I know Dee Dee, but it's just water." Buzz tries to reason. "We could at least give her that."

"No Buzz." Delete protests. "The boss won't stand for it."

"But I'm really thirsty." Jackie calls out. "Can't you make a teeny tiny exception just for me?"

Jackie begins batting her eye lashes in a pleading manner. Buzz falls in line with Jackie, giving Delete the puppy dog eyes and pout. Delete knows when Buzz gives him that look, he can't say no to him. Jackie's pleading stare and Buzz's puppy dog pout instantly makes Delete give in.

"You know I can't say no to you when you give me that look Buzz." Delete says. "Go ahead and get her something to drink. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Delete, you're the best." Buzz praises Delete.

Buzz runs off to get Jackie some water when he is suddenly stopped by Terra-byte. Terra-byte looks at the three with his fear inducing stare.

"What is going on out here?!" Terra-byte asks, his voice full of thunder. "There shouldn't be any reason why I should be hearing any of you while I'm trying to think!"

"The earth kid here wanted some water and I was just…." Buzz is cut off by Terra-byte's roaring.

"SILENCE!" Terra-Byte roars. "Don't you two incompetent dolts get it? She is the prisoner which means she gets NOTHING! Now keep it down! I'm trying to think in the other room. Do your jobs and keep her QUIET!

Glaring at them once more, Terra-byte storms off, back to the control room.

"I don't know about you Dee Dee, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about working for Terra-byte." Buzz says. "Even Hacker wasn't this cold when we worked for him."

"Tell me about it Buzzy." Delete agrees. "I know the earth kid is the enemy, but even she doesn't deserve this."

"What are we going to do now?" Buzz questions as he looks over at Jackie, seeing that sadness has come over her again. "We can't just keep her here. We have to somehow get her out of here."

"But how Buzzy?" Delete asks. "We have no way of contacting anyone. If we try, Terra-byte will catch us."

"We have to do something Dee Dee." Buzz replies. "At least when Hacker was still around, he would have been a little hospitable to the earth kid."

"Then there is only one thing we can do." Delete says.

"What's that Dee Dee?" Buzz questions, curious as to what his best friend has in mind.

"We are going to make the earth kid as comfortable as possible until we can somehow contact Motherboard or the cyber squad." Delete replies. "But in the mean time, you go get her some water and I'll cover for you."

Buzz nods and leaves the room. Delete looks over at Jackie and sighs.

"I wish Hacker was still around." Delete says to himself. "He may have not been perfect, but he's better then Terra-byte any day."

Mount Olympus

On the north hill sits Zeus's statue, the great god of Olympus, but Zeus's statue isn't the only figure on the hill. The secondary figure on that hill stands a tall teen that resembles the Cyber squad's very own Matt Wilson. The resemblance that this teen holds to the team's Matt is that he could pass as Matt's twin brother.

"The view from up here is and always will be magnificent." Future Matt says to himself as he continues looking over the site's land.

"I know, isn't it great?" An identical voice agrees.

Hearing the voice, Future Matt turns around to see the cyber squad and Wicked.

"Hey, long time no see." Future Matt greets to everyone with a smile. "I was starting to think that you guys disappeared off the face of existence."

"If that happened, even you wouldn't be here." Matt jokes. "Without me, there is no you."

"True." Future Matt agrees. "So what brings all of you to one of the most amazing cyber sites in all of cyberspace?"

"We need your help." Inez answers. "Jackie has been kidnapped by a cyborg named Terra-byte."

"Terra-byte, Terra-byte." Future Matt begins thinking. "I've never heard of him before."

"Neither have we until today." Matt replies. "You know, this reminds me of a scene in the Star Wars third movie."

"Geeks of a feather talk on about pointless things." Wicked mumbles to herself.

Slider elbows Wicked, having heard her comment.

"So you'll help us save Jackie?" Inez asks with hope.

"You don't even have to ask." Future Matt answers. "Of course I'll help."

"How well do I know me?" Matt smiles.

"I really hate to break up this reunion, but can we beat it?" Digit begins panicking. "I really don't want a repeat of Happily Ever After!"

"What happened on Happily Ever After?" Future Matt asks.

"There they are!" A voice yells.

Turning around, the gang spots the angry citizens of Mount Olympus. From Zeus to the three fates to the Cyclops. The citizens have the look of rage and blood thirst in their eyes.

"That's what happened." Inez swallows.

Atropos and Lachesis steps forward with Lachesis pulling out a spool of thread.

"The thread of life for the cyber squad has been spun." Lachesis begins as she pulls the thread from the spool.

"But I control your fates and it looks like your time is up." Atropos finishes as she reveals her shears.

"Back off granny." Wicked says as she whips out her wand. "If it's anyone who's taking these kids down, it's me."

"Hey!" Inez disagrees.

"I don't think using magic is such a good idea." Future Matt advises.

"Don't get in my way kid." Wicked warns. "This is you and your friends' skin I'm saving here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inez says to the witch.

"Hocus pocus and dudely do, I now do away with you!" Wicked chants.

Waving her wand, Wicked aims it at Atropos. The tip of the wand fizzles, but nothing happens. Atropos cuts off the tip of Wicked's wand with her shears.

"My wand." Wicked whimpers as she eyes her damaged wand.

"Those are some very sharp scissors." Digit comments.

Zeus steps forward and throws a lightning bolt in front of the group, making them jump back.

"I do not allow traitors on my land!" Zeus roars. "I want you all out or suffer the wrath of the gods!"

"Hey, we're not traitors." Future Matt defends. "We are the heroes that kept Hacker from ruling this site."

"I especially want you out!" Zeus says, pointing his finger at Future Matt. "Who knows how much trouble you have caused while you were here!"

Zeus raises his hands to the sky as a raging thunderstorm now enters the area. Lighting rips across the sky as if it were trying to tear it apart.

"Before we become human lighting rods, we better make tracks to the coupe!" Inez shouts over the raging storm.

Without a second thought, everyone makes a break for the coupe with the angry citizens hot on their trail. Reaching the coupe, everyone jumps in and immediately takes off, having escaped yet another angry mob.

"What is wrong with everyone in cyberspace?!" Inez asks, becoming extremely frustrated. "It's like someone told them to hate us, but why?!?"

"They have been brain washed." Slider repeats. "There is no other way to explain it. Somehow they got the idea that we are trying to harm them when before, they weren't even thinking that way."

"But who would do that to you guys?" Future Matt inquires.

"I wish we could tell you." Slider answers. "It's a mystery even to us."

Before Matt himself could add to the conversation, Motherboard appears on the coupe's communication window.

"Cyber mates are you there?" Motherboard speaks with static rippling through her transmission.

"We're here Mother B." Matt answers. "What's going on?"

"Th….there..has….been….a…breech…in..my…security.." Motherboard speaks through the heavy static. "Terra-byte…virus…hurry…"

"What about Terra-byte?" Matt asks, trying to make sense of Motherboard's transmission. "Motherboard, I can barely make out what you're saying."

"Terra-byte…virus….hurry..ba.." Motherboard repeats with the transmission coming to a sudden abrupt halt. The coupe's transmission window now goes blank.

"Motherboard? Motherboard?" Matt calls. "Motherboard, are you there? Come in Motherboard! Can you hear me?"

Another transmission now comes through with Dr. Marbles appearing on the transmission window.

"Matt, all of you are to report back to control central immediately!" Dr. Marbles says with panic. "Motherboard was hit and deleted by a virus Terra-byte sent! I'm trying to reboot her systems, but they are all crashing simultaneously! Hurry back!"

The transmission ends, leaving Wicked, Future Matt, and the rest of the cyber squad in a state of shock with silence falling among the group.

"Motherboard…..She's gone.." Inez says in a shaky tone. "She's gone…for good… I can't believe it."

Tightening his hands around the steering wheel of the coupe, Matt narrows his eyes in anger with his temper rising. The others take notice of Matt's increasing anger and become very concerned.

"First Hacker tries to take away an important part of us all and now Terra-byte completely takes it away without a second thought!" Matt speaks with venom surging through his words. "This cycle has got to end!"

"Matt, are you going to be ok?" Slider asks, hoping to not add to the teen's already growing anger.

"Not until Terra-byte has suffered the same fate as Hacker!" Matt replies, not making eye contact with Slider. "Even if I have to end the cycle myself, it's going to end!"

Setting the course for Control Central, everyone is now on their way back to HQ.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 6 and I hope you all liked it. As usual, no flames and if anything is confusing to anyone, please let me know and I will fix it in the editing. If Matt's last name is wrong, I do apologize. I only have Inez's last name so please bear with me. Chapter 7 will be out hopefully next week and as you will notice, that chapter will reveal a lot about the story to this point. I won't say any more than that. Again, I would like to thank Scyphi for letting me use the character Future Matt for this chapter and remainder of my story. Thanks. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	7. Daring Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Daring Rescue Mission

'The team has out run two angry mobs and Motherboard has been deleted from Control Central. Things are looking pretty grim for Cyberspace and could get worse unless Terra-byte is stopped!'

Control Central

The gang now returns to control central, docking the cyber coupe in the bay. Jumping out, everyone rushes to the main room where they notice Dr. Marbles at Motherboard's control panel typing away. The main computer screen that Motherboard is typically on now is full of static.

"This reboot is worthless." Dr. Marbles says, hanging his head down in defeat. "Motherboard is gone, this time for good."

"We got your transmission and headed back as soon as we could." Matt speaks up getting the Dr.'s attention. "Tell us that Terra-byte's virus didn't completely destroy motherboard."

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Marbles replies, overcome by sadness. "The virus that he sent was too powerful to counter. Even her firewall and antivirus software couldn't stop it. I have tried rebooting motherboard's systems several times and each time, they crashed. The virus has worked its way too far deep into the executable files in motherboard's programming, not allowing me to save any of them or what's left of her programming. At least when Hacker took over cyberspace for the time that he did, he just over rode Motherboard's programming, not deleting her all together. Let's face it, Terra-byte has won."

"Say it isn't so doc!" Digit cries. "This can't be the end!"

"Is there a way to track the virus's origin?" Inez asks, doing her best to remain calm. "If Terra-byte sent the virus to motherboard, he had a clear cut pathway straight to her systems."

"I'm glad that you mentioned that Inez." Dr. Marbles says as he walks over to the left monitor and types in a command. "While I was trying to fend off the virus, I was able to track the IP address in which the infection streamed from. The IP address is 267.3482. That infection was streamed from Jackie's SKWAK pad. In finding that out, I was able to go a step further and track Jackie's SKWAK pad's IP address from a Cyber network known as cyber site 286KGS, otherwise known as control central's sister network, Central Control."

"If the virus was streamed from that site and from Jackie's SKWAK pad, then that's where we'll find Jackie with Terra-byte." Slide says with happiness in his voice.

"Wait, time out." Matt begins. "If that cyber network is a part of control central, how come you nor motherboard weren't able to detect it before now?

"Because that cyber network has the ability to hide its location even on a map, which also includes hiding any radio and transmission signals that streams directly from there, while here, we're not so lucky." Dr. Marbles answers. "Besides, Central Control really wasn't functional at the time of its creation and wasn't really considered apart of control central, so I nor Motherboard really considered it to be a connection to us in any way, but now that we know it is functional, Terra-byte has found a way to use it as his own hide out, knowing that the site has the capability to hide its location."

"But he didn't really keep the location a secret if you were able to detect Jackie's SKWAK pad's address." Inez adds in.

"Right you are Inez." Dr. Marbles continues. "The site may be able to hide any signals coming from the site itself, but the SKWAK pad IP address/signals can be picked up from anywhere due to its universal programming. Terra-byte wasn't thinking when he used Jackie's pad to send the infection to Motherboard. He knows that the pad has a connection to Motherboard, but wasn't thinking about who or what could detect the IP address once he sent the virus so he risked it."

"Now that we know where Terra-byte is hiding, there is no reason for us to stand around here feeling sorry for ourselves." Slider says with encouragement. "Let's go rescue my Jackie, I mean our Jackie!"

"Slider's right." Matt agrees. "Cybersquad, let's move out!"

Everyone's mini victory is cut short when a sudden blast knocks them off of their feet and to the ground.

"What was that?" Future Matt asks as he props himself up on his left arm.

"Does that answer your question?" Wicked answers, pointing to the dome windows above.

Everyone looks up to see the citizens of Mount Olympus, Frog Snorts and many other cyber citizens from other sites. Matt has never seen Shari Spotter that angry before. As a matter of fact, no one really has.

"You thought that you could run without the almighty god of Olympus finding you?" Zeus roars as he throws another lightning bolt at the dome. "Fools!"

The bolt strikes the dome, making a small crack in one of its windows.

"What are they doing here?!" Slider asks, becoming frustrated with the frequent attacks. "And attacking us here I might add?! Wasn't it enough that they nearly killed us on Mount Olympus and Happily Ever After?!"

Dr. Marbles' explanation about their SKWAK pads' ability to give off a signal does a rewind in Inez's mind. Noticing the green light blinking on Matt's SKWAK pad, she brings hers into view and notices the same green light blinking on hers.

"Our SKWAK pads." Inez speaks up, answering Slider's question. "Our SKWAK pads are giving off a signal that allowed them to follow us back here."

"How so?" Future Matt asks in confusion.

"Do you remember how Dr. Marbles was able to locate the location of Terra-byte's hideout using Jackie's SKWAK pad's IP address?" Inez begins. "That's how the cyber citizens were able to follow us back here and that would also explain those attacks we experienced back on Mount Olympus and Happily Ever After. Terra-byte must have been picked up on our pads' signals and were able to track our every move. Since he'd know where we would be, he was able to turn the citizens of cyberspace against us. If we turn off our SKWAK's, then he will lose our location and will no longer be able to track us. We can go undetected and unseen when we go to rescue Jackie. So turn off your SKWAK pads so he will lose us." (You go Nezzie!)

Everyone does just that.

"So everyone was brain washed!" Slider says. "I knew it!"

"Will you quit it with the brain washing already?!" Matt says with irritation.

"So what are we going to do about them Doc?" Future Matt asks Dr. Marbles.

Before Dr. Marbles is able to answer, another blast hits control central, which came from Shari.

"Matthew, you are to come out here and face me at once or are you a coward?!" Shari challenges.

"Man, talk about a fatal attraction." Slider jokes.

"She is talking about you right?" Future Matt asks his present self. "Because I have never seen that girl before in my life."

"Sadly, yes." Matt answers with a sigh.

"Don't worry about them." Dr. Marbles says to the group. "I'll deal with the cyber citizens while you kids are to go to central control and rescue Jackie."

"But we can't just leave you here." Inez says. "This whole place is under attack, you'll never make it."

"Yes he will because I will stay behind with him while you guys go get Jackie." Digit speaks up.

"Digit, are you sure?" Matt asks. "We are a team and it wouldn't be right if we left you two to deal with this angry mob by yourselves."

"I'm positive." Digit answers. "You guys go on ahead without us. We will handle things here."

"But.." Inez begins.

"GO!" Digit demands.

Without an argument, the kids, Wicked, and Future Matt head for the coupe and boards the cyber vehicle. They make their escape complication free as Matt sets the co-ordinates for Control Central's sister network, Central Control.

Terra-Byte's Control Central

Having sent the virus to Motherboard, Terra-byte unplugs Jackie's SKWAK pad from the control panel.

"I did what Hacker thought was impossible." Terra-byte says, being extremely pleased with himself. "It was as easy as taking a hard drive from a new CPU unit."

A disc now ejects from the control panel's disk drive. Noticing this, Terra-byte removes the disk.

"I don't know why this override disk was created." Terra-byte says. "I have no intentions of using it, especially not to bring Motherboard back!"

Setting the disk to aside, Terra-byte stands and leaves the control room. Entering the main room, Terra-byte notices an exhausted Jackie along with Buzz and Delete, who are sitting at the main room's computer.

"Congratulate me." Terra-byte speaks, getting everyone's attention. "Motherboard is no more and I am now the official ruler of Cyberspace!"

"If this is your idea of a sick joke, I'm not impressed!" Jackie snaps, extreme anger entering her tone.

"I take my accomplishments very seriously and never joke about them my dear." Terra-byte replies with a grin. "I mean what I said and that means your precious Motherboard is no more!"

Getting to her feet, Jackie begins fighting against her bonds once again.

"You monster!" Jackie growls. "You will never get away with this!"

"Correction, I already have gotten away with it and the even sweeter part about all of this is that there is nothing that you or your little friends can do about it." Terra-byte gloats. "Buzz! Delete! Take her to the holding room. I want no interruptions as I have Cyberspace to conquer!"

Buzz and Delete do as their told and escorts Jackie out of the main room.

"Just play along." Delete whispers to Jackie as he and Buzz begin escorting her to the holding room.

"What?" Jackie questions in confusion.

"We'll explain everything in a moment." Buzz replies in a whisper.

"Wait, what is going on?" Jackie questions once more.

Entering a narrow hallway, the three travels a short distance and now reach the holding room.

"Do you two want to tell me what it is I am playing along with?" Jackie asks.

"We're going to bust you out." Delete simply states. "Me and Buzzy can't let you stay here to keep enduring what Terra-byte is putting you through."

"But we haven't figured out a way yet as to how we are going to get you out." Buzz says. "We're still working on it."

"Once we figure out a way to contact your friends, then we'll make our way back here and fill you in." Delete informs her.

"Something about the two of you wanting to help doesn't seem right." Jackie says, eyeing the two suspiciously. "How do I know that once you come up with this little plan of yours that you won't turn me back over to Terra-byte?"

"You have to trust us." Buzz pleads to Jackie. "You have our word that we are going to bust you out, but for now, you have to play along with believing that we are still on Terra-byte's side."

Continuing to eye the two robots, Jackie notices a look of sincerity on their metal faces.

"Alright, but if this plan of your turns out like I think it might, I'll turn you into scrap metal myself." Jackie warns the two.

"You have our word that it won't." Buzz says as he opens the door to the holding room. "Once we think of something, we'll be back to get you."

Jackie nods as she walks into the room. Delete closes the door behind her as the two robot walk off.

Jackie still can't register the thought of Buzz and Delete wanting to help her out. These were the same two robots who heartless captured her right in front of her friends and turned her over to a ruthless cyborg and now they want to help her out? What about all of this doesn't make sense?

Taking a seat on the bench in the room, Jackie hangs her head down as sadness comes over her, thinking about what Terra-byte said about Motherboard being gone for good.

"I just can't believe it." Jackie says to herself, trying to fight back the oncoming tears. "Motherboard is gone for good and Terra-byte is going to take over cyberspace and enslave everyone. Cyberspace is done for."

"A soul as beautiful as yours should never shed a tear." A familiar voice says from behind Jackie.

Hearing the voice, Jackie turns around and spots Slider in the window. Her expression instantly brightens.

"I thought I'd never see any of you ever again!" Jackie says with overwhelming happiness. "Especially you."

"I never gave up worrying about your safety and I couldn't rest until I knew that you were unharmed." Slider says with a smile.

Jackie nods as she sheds a few tears, tears of joy.

"Now stand back, I'm busting you out." Slider instructs.

Jackie does just that and moves away from the window. Taking a pen like device out of his sweat shirt pocket, Slider presses the button on the top of it, which in turn, produces a laser. Pointing it towards the window frame, Slider begins burning the bars in the shape of the window frame. Now burning the last bar, he knocks in the bars. Slider climbs in the window and immediately embraces Jackie in a hug.

"With each passing moment, you were on my mind and I couldn't rest until I knew that you were alright." Slider whispers, continuing to embrace Jackie. "Now that I know that you are ok, I can rest easy knowing that you will soon be back with everyone, back with me."

Releasing Jackie from his embrace, Slider catches with Jackie's gaze.

"You're with me now and that's all that matters." Slider continues.

"I'm glad to be back with you." Jackie replies.

With their gazes locked, Slider leans in and kisses Jackie, planting one right on her lips. Breaking the kiss, Slider catches with Jackie's gaze again.

"I don't want to see you sad again." Slider gently speaks to Jackie with a smile.

"As long as I am with you, I won't have a reason to be." Jackie replies, returning the smile.

"Now that I know you're safe, I have a lot to fill you in on." Slider says to Jackie.

"Before you go on, can you give me a hand?" Jackie asks as she turns around, showing Slider the bonds that are holding her wrists together. Slider undoes the bonds as Jackie begins rubbing her wrists.

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?" Jackie questions.

"Terra-byte sent Motherboard a virus that completely wiped her out." Slider explains.

"I know, Terra-byte announced it." Jackie replies, feeling herself become overwhelmed with sadness once more.

"Dr. Marbles was doing everything he could to reboot her, but nothing was working." Slider continues. "The virus was a powerful one and it seems like Terra-byte got what he wanted."

"Maybe not." Jackie says, a thought suddenly hitting her. "I overheard Terra-byte mention an override disk, just before he came into the main room. It has to be related to the virus he sent Motherboard and if we can get a hold of that, then there is a chance that we can bring her back. The disk is in the control room."

"Then we're going to get that disk and bring back the rightful ruler of Cyberspace." Slider says with determination.

Pulling out the pen device, Slider uses the laser to burn a hole in the door knob's lock. The knob falls off as the door creeks open.

"Ladies first." Slider motions.

"Wait, where are the others?" Jackie questions.

"Outside with Wicked Witch." Slider answers. "They're waiting for me to give them the signal. When I do, they will meet us out front to ensure that we get out safe, even if it means taking Terra-byte head on."

"Why is Wicked with you guys?" Jackie asks once more.

"It's a long story." Slider answers. "Motherboard said that she'd be a big help to us."

"Ok, fill me in on that later, but for right now follow me." Jackie instructs. "I know where the control room is."

The two begins making their way down the hall towards the control room. Now reaching the end of the narrow hallway, Jackie and Slider look ahead to see Buzz, Delete and Terra-byte in the main room with their backs turned and their attention focused on the main computer. Tip-toeing past them, Jackie and Slider make their way into the control room safely. The two begin looking around for the override disk.

"If I were an override disk, where would I be?" Slider asks, continuing his search.

Jackie continues her search and now spots a disk laying face up on the room's control panel.

"I found the disk Slider." Jackie informs the teen borg, grabbing the disk.

"And I found your SKWAK pad." Slider announces, with good news of his own as he makes his way over to Jackie.

"Good job Slider." Jackie congratulates him. "Now signal the others so we can get out of here."

Pulling out his SKWAK, Slider establishes a connection to Matt's pad and hits the number two key.

Outside of Central Control, Matt has received the signal and motions for everyone to follow him in. Entering, Matt and the others make their way down the hallway leading to the main room. Reaching the hallway's end, the main room's doorway, everyone stops short, making sure that they aren't spotted. Peeking out from the control room, Jackie spots Matt and the others across the way.

"They're here." Jackie whispers to Slider. "How are we going to get past Terra-byte so we can make an escape?"

"I have an idea." Slider whispers back. "Just follow my lead."

Before Slider is able to execute his plan, Buzz and Delete now enter the control room and spots Slider with Jackie. Slider eyes the two robots angrily.

"What do you two want?" Slider hisses. "And just so we're clear, Jackie is leaving here with me and don't try to stop us!"

"It's ok Slider, they have been trying to help me bust out of here." Jackie informs slider. "What's up guys?"

"We were coming in here to try to contact your friends, but I guess we don't have to now." Delete replies. "How were you able to contact them?"

"She didn't." Slider sternly speaks, answering delete's question. "We were told where to find Terra-byte."

"Is there a way that we can escape without Terra-byte discovering us?" Jackie asks the two robots.

"Yes there is." Buzz answers. "There is a trap door in the hallway leading to the holding room that leads to the outside. There is a series of ducts that you have to travel through first, but it will get you to the outside safely."

"Great, that's a lot of help." Slider says. "Just let me contact the others, telling them about the change of plans."

"Ok, but hurry before Terra-byte finds us." Delete panics.

Just as Slider is about to contact Matt, Terra-byte enters the control room, giving the kids and the two robots his famous fear inducing glare.

"You might want to rethink your next move you insulate brat!" Terra-byte warns.

Slider narrows his eyes at Terra-byte as he places Jackie behind him.

Matt and the others are watching what is going on, seeing their plan fall apart right in front of them.

"They've been caught!" Inez whispers in a panic. "Now what are we going to do?!"

"Stay here." Wicked orders. "I have a plan."

Taking out another wand, Wicked proceeds into the main room.

"You made a big mistake by stepping foot on my grounds boy!" Terra-byte sternly speaks to Slider. "And as for you two, you will pay for your betrayal!"

"They were doing the right thing by trying to get Jackie away from you." Slider counters. "They are on our side now. So, who is on yours?"

Terra-byte growls as he raises his right hand to Slider.

"You will wish you were never born brat!" Terra-byte roars as his hand begins to glow.

"Still picking on those smaller then you Terra-byte?" Wicked's voice booms out. "You haven't changed one bit!"

Hearing her voice, Terra-byte turns around to see Wicked Witch with her arms folded. Buzz and Delete now run behind Jackie, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire between the two.

"Wicked?" Terra-byte asks in disbelief.

"What's wrong Terra-byte? Don't remember the one that you dumped at the R-Fair City Halloween party some years back?" Wicked asks. "You maybe a cyborg, but even your memory isn't that scrapped!"

"Wicked?" Terra-byte asks again, not believe that the witch is standing in front of him.

"Is there an echo in the room Terra-byte?" Wicked snaps. "We've already established that it's me, Wicked Witch."

While Wicked has Terra-byte's attention, Slider takes Jackie's hand and makes a clean escape. Safely reaching the others, Inez embraces Jackie in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back with us Jackie." Inez says with glee as she continues hugging her best friend.

"I'm glad to be back with you guys as well." Jackie replies, returning the hug.

"Wicked, we have what we came for, we can go." Slider calls out to Wicked.

"Go on without me." Wicked replies to Slider, not taking her eyes off of Terra-byte. "I have an old score to settle. I'll meet you all back at control central."

"What makes you think that you will be the one settling the score?" Terra-byte challenges.

"Because I'm the Wicked Witch!" Wicked replies as she wields her wand. "I never lose!"

"And we will see to it that you don't lose." Delete says as he and Buzz pair up with Wicked.

"You traitors!" Terra-byte yells.

"Looks like you're out numbered Terra-byte." Wicked states. "So, still thinking that I won't be the one to settle the score?"

"I think we better make a break for it." Future Matt suggests. "Something tells me that this is about to get nasty."

"Agreed." Jackie agrees. "Let's go."

The group makes tracks to the coupe. Reaching it, everyone climbs in and takes off, leaving Wicked to settle her score with Terra-byte.

Wicked and Terra-byte are exchanging evil glares. The tension between them is so thick, that you can cut it with a knife.

Control Central

The dome of control central has undergone significant damage, but has not cracked thoroughly. Digit and Widget has been trying to hold off the angry crowd as much as possible while Dr. Marbles has been put in the sick bay. Zeus throws another lightning bolt towards the dome. The bolt impacts the dome, making the tiles in the ceiling fall. Widget flees, making sure that he is not hit by the falling tiles.

"Come on kids." Digit panics. "Where are ya? I don't know how much longer I can hold off this crowd."

The kids now arrive back at control central, parking the coupe. Jumping out, they make their way to the main room and upon entering, take notice of the amount of damage that has taken place in their absence.

"Looks like we made it back here just in time." Matt says, getting the cybird's attention.

"Easy for you to say." Digit replies. "You weren't here to deal with this crowd. Have you seen Shari spotter beyond angry? It aint pretty let me tell you!"

"I have the answers to all of our problems right here." Jackie says, pulling the override disk out of her skirt pocket.

"What's that?" Digit asks.

"It's the override disk that will reverse the virus that Terra-byte sent to Motherboard." Slider informs the confused cybird.

"That's the best piece good news that I've heard all day!" Digit replies, almost in tears. "You two get to work with recovering motherboard."

Jackie and Slider nod as they head over to Motherboard's main frame with Jackie popping in the disk.

"Where is Dr. Marbles Dig?" Inez inquires.

"He's in the sick bay." Digit answers. "All of this excitement was too much for him."

"I'll go check on him." Inez says.

"I'll go with you." Matt chimes in.

He and Inez now head off for the sick bay, leaving just Future Matt and Digit together.

"While those two check on Marbles and Jackie and Slider do what they can to bring back motherboard, you are going to help me fend off this crowd on the observation deck." Digit says to the time traveler. "Let's try to talk some sense into them."

"Sure thing Digit." Future agrees.

The time traveler and the cybird now head for the observation deck to try to calm the angry citizens of Cyberspace.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 7 and yes, I know it was long, but yet, hoped you all liked it all the same. I said that this chapter would reveal a lot about the story until this point. So now you know. Anyway, no flames and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I will fix it in the editing. Chapter 8 will be out next week as planned. We're almost to the end of the fic. Sad? I know, but it's not over yet, so enjoy. If nothing else, review please.

Please Review!


	8. Revival

Chapter 8: Revival

'Jackie has been rescued and Wicked Witch is determined to settle her score with Terra-Byte. Will the chaos ever come to an end?'

Control Central

Jackie and Slider have started working on bringing Motherboard back while Future Matt and Digit are trying to hold off the angry crowd of cyber citizens on the observation deck.

Having popped in the disk, Jackie hooks up her SKWAK pad to motherboard's control panel as a command prompt now appears on the screen.

"Terra-byte used my SKWAK pad to send the virus to motherboard, now I'm going to use it to reverse the virus and bring her back." Jackie says, typing in a command.

"And I'm behind you all the way." Slider encourages Jackie. "I know you can do it."

Jackie briefly turns to Slider with a smile as she continues working on initiating the override process. Having typed in the first command, another command box now appears on the screen, asking for the password to continue.

"Here goes nothing." Jackie says as she begins typing in what the password might be.

Sick Bay

Dr. Marbles is hooked up to oxygen as Inez and Matt are continuing to watch over him. Inez is checking his vitals while Matt is sitting next to the bed, keeping a close eye on the doctor. From the look of things, his condition appears to be pretty stable.

"I'm really worried about him." Matt says with worry. "He doesn't look so good."

"Well, from the looks of his vitals, he's amazingly doing pretty well despite today's events." Inez says, continuing to look over his vitals. "Heart rate, brain waves, and pulse, all within normal range."

"Listen to you, Dr. Nezzie." Matt jokes, trying to brighten up the situation just a little.

"Well, being the daughter of two doctors does have its benefits." Inez replies as she takes a seat next to Matt at Dr. Marbles' bedside. "And don't call me nezzie."

"I just hope he pulls through ok." Matt worries. "He's really got me worried."

"All of his vitals check out ok, so he should pull through with no problems." Inez says to Matt with comfort.

Dr. Marbles' eyes flutter as he begins moving his hands. He now opens his eyes and begins looking around the room. Turning to his right, he spots Matt and Inez sitting at his bedside.

"Matt, Inez, you kids made it back." Dr. Marbles speaks under his oxygen mask. "Did Jackie make it back with you?"

"She did." Inez answers. "She and Slider are in the main room now working on bringing Motherboard back."

"How do you feel doc?" Matt inquires.

"Better, much better." Dr. Marbles answers. "Are we still under attack?"

"No, they are holding off right now." Inez answers. "Future Matt and Digit are on the observation deck trying to calm them down."

"I should have never invented Terra-byte." Dr. Marbles says, now turning his attention to the ceiling. "He was created to do good for Cyberspace, not the opposite. He is my biggest regret."

"Don't beat yourself up about it doc." Matt says with comfort to the doc. "You had no idea that he was going to turn out like this, turn out to be a better hacker."

"Hacker." Dr. Marbles' replies, closing his eyes. "He is my second biggest regret. He, like Terra-byte, was created to do things for the good of cyberspace, but instead, rebelled and put all of cyberspace in danger. It's like they are getting revenge for being created."

"Well, all we have to do now is wish for the best." Inez adds in. "If Jackie and Slider are successful at bringing Motherboard back, then Terra-byte will suffer the same fate as Hacker."

"Wicked will see to it that Terra-byte suffers the same fate as Hacker." Matt agrees. "She is pretty determined to see to it that that happens."

"You know, I wonder if Wicked ever settled her score with Terra-byte." Inez wonders.

Terra-byte's Central Control

Wicked Witch and Terra-byte are exchanging death glares as they wait for the other to make a move. Buzz and Delete have joined in the staring contest, giving Terra-byte evil glares of their own.

"You thought you had me!" Wicked speaks with venom in her voice "You were dismantled hacker said! You ended up in Discardia he said! You didn't have to lie to me Terra-byte! You're the same conniving borg you have always been, even when we first met!"

"What can I say?" Terra-byte replies with a twisted grin as he brings his glowing hands into view. "I'm Terra-byte, that's what I do."

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face!" Wicked shouts.

"Maybe we should get out of here Dee-dee." Buzz says in a panic. "This is going to get ugly and fast!"

"But we have to stay and help Wicked." Delete protests. "We have to make sure she wins."

"You better listen to Buzz, Delete." Wicked says to the robot, keeping her attention on Terra-byte. "This is going to get very messy and the safest place for the both of you is anywhere but here. Now get to a safe place!"

Without an argument, Buzz and Delete flee the area and head into the main room, where it's safe.

Aiming his right palm towards Wicked, a white beam now appears and is heading towards her at lightning speed. Noticing the beam, Wicked ducks and the beam impacts the main room's control panel. The panel begins to spark out of control, causing the main computer to immediately lose power and shut down.

Pointing her wand towards Terra-byte, a gold beam is released and immediately impacts Terra-byte in the chest. The area of his chest that was hit immediately turns to rust, causing Terra-byte to grip his chest.

"There is one thing that I will always have over you and that's never missing my target!" Wicked gloats.

Aiming her wand at Terra-byte once more, Wicked chants a spell that releases a reddish gold beam. Noticing the beam, Terra-byte quickly moves out of the way and the spell hits the control room's dashboard. The dashboard begins to spark wildly, causing that part of Central Control to shut down completely. That entire area is now dark.

"You never miss your target huh?" Terra-byte taunts, continuing to hold his chest. "You destroyed the dashboard instead of hitting me. Yeah, you have perfect aim!"

"I can't wait until you are silenced for good you no good for nothing piece of SCRAP METAL!" Wicked growls.

Wicked unleashes another attack on Terra-byte while Delete and Buzz watch on in the main room.

"This is better than Cyberspace TV." Delete comments.

Control Central

Jackie and Slider are still working on overriding the virus. Having guessed and typed in the correct password, another command prompt has appeared, asking for the code to continue the process. Jackie types in what she believes the code maybe and hits enter. Red letters now appear on the screen and flashes: Access Denied! Please try again! Number of tries left: 2.

"Try typing in Motherboard for the code." Slider suggests.

Jackie types it in and the red letters begin flashing again with their number of tries dropping down to 1.

"It didn't work and we only have one more try." Jackie sighs. "We have to make this last try count or else no more Motherboard, just like Terra-byte wanted."

"Please calm down Jax." Slider gently says to Jackie. "Normally, a code like this would consist of something that means a lot to that person, something that that person either wants really badly or already have. What did Terra-byte mention more than anything?"

"Now that I do know the answer to." Jackie replies.

Without a second thought, Jackie types in the one thing that Terra-byte never stopped talking about: Ruler-Of-Cyberspace.

The red letters now turn to green that says: Access Granted! Override process initiated!

The two teens watch on as a percent bar now appears and begins counting forward. Slider takes Jackie's hand as the two continues to watch the bar count, hoping that the override is successful. The bar now reaches 50 percent and continues to rapidly count forward.

"Please be successful." Jackie mentally prays to herself. "We need you back Motherboard."

Slider tightens his grip on Jackie's hand, hoping for the same results that she is.

The percent bar now reaches 100 percent and disappears with green letters appearing on the screen that flash: Override process successful! Virus Reversed! Systems Are Now Back Online!

The letters disappear with Motherboard appearing on the screen.

Jackie and Slider now cheer as they embrace each other in a hug.

"You did it Jax." Slider says as he catches with Jackie's gaze. "You brought Motherboard back."

"No Slider, we did it." Jackie replies. "If it weren't for you and the others, I would still be with Terra-byte right now."

"And we couldn't have that, now could we?" Slider says.

"I feel like a ton of bytes hit me." Motherboard speaks as Jackie and Slider turn to her. "Make that a ton of Terrabytes."

"Motherboard, it's good to have you back!" Jackie greets to the ruler.

"I'm glad to be back and I'm especially glad to see that you are back with us Jackie." Motherboard replies with a smile. "Thank you for not letting Terra-byte win."

"Terra-byte was never going to win Mother B." Jackie replies returning the smile.

Motherboard now takes a look around control central's main room and notices that the room is in shambles.

"What happened here?" Motherboard inquires, becoming immediately disgraced by the mess.

"Terra-byte brain washed the cyber citizens and they attacked control central." Slider answers. "Future Matt and Digit are on the observation deck now, trying to fend them off."

"All of you have done enough with overthrowing Terra-byte." Motherboard firmly replies. "I will take the matter from here."

Observation Deck

Future Matt and Digit are still trying to reason with the crowd and seem to be making no headway.

"We had no intention of harming any of you." Digit continues. "You have to believe me!"

"I don't believe you!" Shari shouts back. "You will never obtain the power of Frog Snorts as long as I'm a wizard in training and Matthew, you will perish!"

Future Matt swallows the lump that was sitting in his throat.

"Stop this at once!" Motherboard's voice rings out. "I can't begin to tell all of you just how disgraced I am with how you're acting! Don't you see? We are not the enemy. You have been lied to and deceived by Terra-byte! You must redeem yourselves at once and right your wrongs!"

Inez and Matt exit the sick bay with Dr. Marbles and enters the main room, noticing that the main screen displays the rightful leader of Cyberspace.

"They did it." Dr. Marbles smiles. "They brought Motherboard back!"

"For as long as I have been ruler of Cyberspace, I would never use my powers for evil." Motherboard continues. "Terra-byte is who you are after! He is the true enemy! You can right your wrong by attacking the true enemy!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Future Matt says to Digit.

Terra-Byte's Central Control

Terra-byte and Wicked Witch have just about fought themselves out. They are both out of breath and could collapse any minute. The entire central control is in shambles. The control panel in the main room is badly burned from Terra-byte's attack and the area of Terra-byte's chest is continuing to rust away with the rusting spreading to his left shoulder. The ceiling along with the walls of Central Control has big gaping holes in them, big enough for a cyber coupe to fly through. The entire place looks as if a wrecking ball has hit it and if hit the right way once more, the whole place could come crashing down at any given time.

"Sooner or later, you will have to give up." Terra-byte says through his heavy panting.

"Don't confuse me with you, you worthless hunk of junk!" Wicked replies through her heavy panting. "I can keep this up just as long as you can."

"Well, when I'm done with you, you won't have much of a choice!" Terra-byte says as he shifts his weight to regain his balance.

Just as Terra-byte's brings his glowing hands into view, Motherboard appears on the main room's display screen.

"Hello Terra-byte." Motherboard greets. "Remember me? You thought you got rid of me for good."

"This is impossible! Terra-byte yells. "I sent you a powerful virus that ensured you were gone forever!"

"As usual and just like hacker, you miscalculated." Motherboard chuckles. "I will give you credit for trying, but even that won't be enough."

"Don't you EVER compare me to that FAILURE!" Terra-byte sneers. "You will pay for this motherboard! Mark my words! You will PAY!" (His circuits have got to be overheating)

"On the contrary, it is you who will pay." Motherboard calmly speaks to Terra-byte. "For underestimating the cyber squad, for capturing Jackie, for attacking control central, and most of all, for trying to delete me from all of Cyberspace."

A blast now hits Central Control, knocking Terra-byte, Wicked and Buzz and Delete to the ground.

"What was that?" Delete asks in confusion.

"I have a little present for you Terra-byte." Motherboard says. "Remember the cyber citizens that you sent to attack the cybersquad and destroy control central? Well, let's just say that they now know where the real rewards lie and have come to claim them. Have a nice life Terra-byte."

Motherboard ends the transmission, now leaving Terra-byte to deal with more than one hundred angry cyber citizens.

"I guess you haven't heard of what goes around comes around have you?" Wicked says as she gets to her feet and straightens herself up. "Well, this reunion was fun, but it looks as if another one is about to start that I wasn't invited to."

Wicked snaps her fingers with her broom appearing.

"Good luck with getting to know each and every cyber citizen that is just dying to meet you." Wicked says as she climbs on her broom. "Buzz, Delete, get on, we're out of here."

Without hesitation, both robots climb on the broom behind wicked.

"Wicked, don't leave me here to deal with them by myself!" Terra-byte begins pleading. "I swear I will change! I'll become the borg that you've always wanted me to be, just don't leave me here!."

"You're 10 years too late Terra-byte." Wicked scoffs. "You made your mess, now you have to clean it up by yourself. Enjoy your reunion!"

Wicked now flies off, exiting Central Control through one of the gaping holes in the ceiling. With Wicked gone, Terra-byte looks up at the dome and notices the angry mob of cyber citizens staring down at him with the look of rage in their eyes.

"You will pay for making me attack my Matthew!" Shari shouts as she takes out her wand.

Shari raises her wand, Atropos reveals her shears, Lachesis reveals her 'Thread Of Life' and Zeus conjures up a lightning bolt, all at the same time.

Terra-byte's eyes now turn white with horror as he braces himself for the worst. Seriously, can he do anything more?

Control Central

Everyone is standing in the main room before Motherboard, the rightful leader of Cyberspace.

"Thank you all for not giving up and for successfully overthrowing Terra-byte." Motherboard speaks. "I know I can always count on you."

"When you need us, we'll always be here for you Motherboard." Slider replies as he places his arm around Jackie.

"Your loyalty to your team mates is very outstanding." Motherboard continues. "You all took a large risk to save Jackie and now she's back and safe once more."

"My friends are pretty awesome, aren't they?" Jackie replies.

Motherboard now turns her attention to the reinforcements.

"Wicked Witch and Future Matt, thank you most of all for helping the cyber squad accomplish what seemed impossible." Motherboard extends her thanks. "Without you, I don't believe the mission would have run as smoothly."

"Hey, it was no biggie." Wicked Witch replies. "Terra-byte had it coming and who to better put him in his place other then myself."

"It was nothing Motherboard." Future Matt says. "When a friend needs me, I never hesitate to help."

Future Matt and Matt now high five each other.

"Buzz and Delete, I haven't forgotten about the two of you." Motherboard continues with a smile. "Your sudden, but very brave change of heart to save Jackie and see to it that she was returned to her rightful place is very appreciated. I thank you."

Buzz and Delete return the smile, being at a loss for words.

"If it is anything that I can do for any of you, please don't hesitate to ask." Motherboard offers.

"Duly noted." Wicked replies as she climbs on her broom. "Well, I better get back to the carnival before my clone blows my cover. Come on Future Matt, Mount Olympus is along the way back to Happily Ever After."

"Well Matt, I'll be seeing you around." Future Matt greets to his present self. "Whenever you need me, I'm not that far away."

"You got it." Matt replies, giving his future self a thumbs up.

Future Matt now climbs on the broom behind Wicked.

"We will meet up again soon, cyber squad." Wicked says to the kids. "Count on it."

With a wink, Wicked flies off into cyberspace with Future Matt in tow.

Everyone waves after the two as they disappear into the beautiful green glow that is Cyberspace.

The End?....Not even close.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 8, but not the end of the story. There are at least two more chapters left. I don't believe I have to mention the no flames ordeal as everyone, hopefully, knows the deal. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. There is an important note in my profile that I want everyone to read after you've reviewed this chapter and chapter 9 will be out next week as scheduled. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	9. Happily Ever After After All

Chapter 9: Happily Ever After After All

'Jackie is back with the team, Motherboard has been revived, and peace has once again been restored to all of Cyberspace. Good has once again prevailed over evil!'

Control Central

Two weeks has passed since the defeat of Terra-byte and everything has returned back to normal in Cyberspace. All of the cyber citizens have gone back to their lives and Control Central has been repaired to its normal status. With Terra-byte gone and peace once again reigning over cyberspace, a huge celebration is being thrown at Control Central today to celebrate the occasion. Not only is the defeat of Terra-byte the reason for the celebration, but it is also a very special surprise that Slider has for Jackie.

"For the last time Jackie, I'm not giving you any hints." Slider says to a blind folded Jackie as he continues guiding her through control central's corridors. "It's a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"I just want to know what's going on that's all." Jackie replies.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Slider promises as the two now reach the entrance of the main room.

Opening the doors and guiding Jackie through them, Slider removes her blindfold.

Feeling that her blindfold has been removed, Jackie opens her eyes as everyone in the room yells: Surprise!

Jackie immediately grips her chest, feeling as if she is going to have a heart attack.

Taking a look around the room, Jackie could swear that all of cyberspace was there. From Wicked Witch to Shari Spotter, to the citizens of Mount Olympus to the citizens of Happily Ever After, they were all there. Even the backup Cyber squad Peter, Alex, and Lara were there. Buzz and Delete couldn't pass up the chance to make it up to the cyber squad for their share of the damage.

"You did all of this just for me?" Jackie asks as she turns to Slider with a wide smile.

"You can say that." Slider answers, returning the smile. "Plus I have a very important question to ask you."

Getting down on one knee, Slider pulls out a blue velvet ring box from his sweat shirt pocket and takes Jackie's right hand.

"Jackie, out of everyone that I've ever met and have ever known, I can say that I've never met anyone like you before and being a part of the team with you has been one of the greatest honors in my life." Slider speaks sincerely. "So what I am asking you here today is Jackie Edwards, will you be my girlfriend?"

Slider opens the ring box to reveal a gold heart shaped locket with a small blue cyber diamond in the middle of it. Seeing the locket, Jackie begins to shed happy tears.

"Yes Slider, I will." Jackie replies nodding yes.

Being extremely happy with her answer, Slider embraces Jackie in a hug. Everyone cheers at the couple's new found happiness.

"Ok everyone, let the celebration being!" Matt announces.

The music begins playing with everyone starting to mingle and dance.

Slider removes the necklace from the box and places it around Jackie's neck. Jackie takes another look at the locket and smiles.

"I'll never take it off." Jackie sweetly says to Slider.

Leaning forward, Slider is just moment from kissing Jackie when Inez suddenly tackles her, nearly knocking her best friend over.

"Congratulations Jackie!" Inez says to Jackie, overflowing with excitement. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Inez." Jackie replies, returning the hug.

Matt now joins the group, giving Jackie a hug as well.

"Congrats Jackie." Matt says, expressing his share of the happiness. "You take good care of her Slider. Jackie is like a sister to me and I'll always look out for her best interests."

"You don't have a thing to worry about Matt." Slider replies as he pulls Jackie close and catches with her gaze. "She's in very good hands."

"And I trust your every word." Matt says with a smile.

Matt now turns to Inez and offers her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Matt asks.

Smiling, Inez takes his hand as he leads her out to the dance floor, leaving the new couple alone.

"You've just made me the luckiest guy in all of Cyberspace." Slider sweetly says to Jackie.

"And you made me the luckiest girl in the entire universe for having a guy like you." Jackie replies.

Placing her arms around Slider's neck, Jackie pulls Slider in for a kiss, a kiss that makes them the only two people in all of Cyberspace.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 9, but not the end of the story just yet as there is one more chapter left, the Epilogue. One of those where are they now deals lol and that will be up next week. So I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, this series isn't over as my other fic "The Lost Dimension" is up and is in progress. Also I would like to thank Scyphi for letting me use the characters Peter, Lara, and Alex for this chapter. Thanks a lot. Well, if nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

'The long and dangerous battle is finally over and everything is back to normal. What's going on with everyone now?'

Since the defeat of Terra-byte, everyone has gone on with their lives. Just what are they up to now?

After the reversal of Terra-byte's virus, Motherboard's antivirus software and firewall have been upgraded to the maximum to prevent any malicious attacks from occurring in the future. With the type of software that Dr. Marbles has installed, not even a worm could get through. Of course, with no immediate threats detected at current, I don't think neither Motherboard nor Dr. Marbles will have anything to worry about for quite a while. Buzz and Delete have been recruited to work at Control Central to help out around the place with Digit being their new boss and keeping a close eye on the two.

"I want that box placed in the spare room." Digit commands to the two robots.

Buzz and Delete nod as they proceed to take the large brown box to the spare room.

"I just love being in charge." Digit says with a smile as he places his wings behind his head.

____________________________________________________________

Jackie and Slider are now a couple and like most new couples, spending time together is a must. With the team back on earth, Slider took Jackie on a first date picnic at her favorite spot, the beach. There's nothing like watching the waves while enjoying a nice lunch with the one you love.

___________________________________________________________

Even Matt and Inez have gotten closer since the encounter with Terra-byte. Matt's algebra test didn't turn out the way he expected to, so Inez is giving him some one-on-one help. Even though he dislikes tutors a lot, this is one tutor that he wouldn't mind seeing every chance he gets.

"So what you do to one side of the equation, you do to the other side." Inez explains. "So you want to isolate X by dividing 4x by 2 to get 2 as the answer to the problem."

"Ok, I get it now." Matt replies. "I do have one question. What if X doesn't want to be isolated from 4 and wanted to ask 4 out to a movie tonight? Would 4 be interested?"

"That depends." Inez plays along. "Is X asking 4 out on a date?"

"Only if 4 agrees to go." Matt replies with a smile.

"I think 4 would be very interested." Inez says as she erases the last part of the equation, just leaving 4x equals 2. "I guess, just this once, 4x doesn't have to be divided."

"Algebra isn't that hard of a subject after all." Matt smiles.

____________________________________________________________

Wicked Witch has returned to Happily Ever After to continue to fulfill her community service. Even though her original sentence was set at Fifty thousand hours, Motherboard has managed to get her sentenced reduced to 200 hours. When you lend a hand, you get a hand and that's the exchange Wicked learned of when she helped the team defeat the ruthless cyborg Terra-byte. After she fulfills what's left of her community service, she is free to roam about Cyberspace freely, just as long as she doesn't get into any more trouble.

____________________________________________________________

As for Terra-byte, after the cyber citizens found out that they were lied to and deceived by him, they, along with Motherboard, saw to it that he got what he had coming to him. Control Central's sister network Central Control has been destroyed along with Terra-byte, leaving behind in its place discarded space matter that has been left drifting through cyberspace like polluted space debris. Terra-byte and his reign of terror are and forever will be over!

A/N: Ok everyone, this chapter ends the story. Sad, I know, but I hope you all enjoyed it and for you future readers, I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and made this story the success it was. For this to be my first story, it turned out actually better then I originally thought so thank you all. So this is it everyone and see you all in "The Lost Dimension."


End file.
